justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Fugitive Number One
"Fugitive Number One" is the eleventh episode of the sixth season, and the 76th episode in the series overall. It was written by Taylor Elmore and Keith Schreier and directed by Jon Avnet. It first aired on March 31, 2015. Plot Summary Raylan and the Marshals scramble to deal with a crisis that threatens all of their careers. Duffy, Mike, and Katherine question the meaning of loyalty. Recap Rachel is making calls for manpower to help find Ava. She says she’s their new top target. Art comes in dressed for work and head into his office. Rachel asks how bad it is and he says he shaved. He says the director called and he tried to take the heat but Rachel already told them she authorized Ava as a C.I. She asks if she’s suspended and he says hell no. Art says she got Boyd Crowder, something he has never done. The doctor tells Boyd he is a medical miracle. Raylan asks to talk to him alone and the doc asks if he’s the one who shot him. Raylan says he’s the one who saved him and brought him there. Boyd says he handcuffed him to a bumper, called 911 and left. Raylan says he could hear the sirens as he left. He says he found the truck abandoned and no sign of Ava. Raylan says it had to be hard to be so close to have it shot out of his hand. Boyd says he has no idea how he feels and says Raylan is only disappointed because he didn’t get to shoot him. Raylan asks where she’ll go and Boyd says to take him out of there and he’ll take him to her. Boyd says he’ll get out of there and will go get his money. Raylan asks how long he thinks Ava has with Avery after her and Raylan says there’s no telling what they’ll do to her. Boyd says maybe that’s what she has coming. Raylan asks if he’s cool with them dishing out that sort of retribution on her. Boyd says Zachariah, her uncle, is the man she’s looking for. Boyd says if Zachariah isn’t dead in a mine shaft he is. Raylan takes off and tells Tim and Nelson what he said. He says he’s going to the mine and Nelson says he’s been to Mordor but not through the mine. Raylan doesn’t get it. Ava and Zachariah are up on a mountain dragging the money behind them. He says it’s a closed supply station for trapped miners. They finally make it to the rescue station. They drag the money inside. He says he’ll get some heat going. He has a radio too and says they’ll know before they’re coming and says they need to be ready to high tail it. He says he’s going to go get an ATV running from them. She says they’re going to Grubes but worry that Boyd will warn the Marshals since he knows Grubes. Zachariah says the Marshals have Boyd and not to worry about that. Katherine talks to Mike and Wynn asks to talk to her. She says to keep Wynn there and says she’s on the way. She finds Avery waiting in her room. She says they kept her all night for questioning. She says he needs to know about a phone call she just had. She says Wynn killed Grady. He says he didn’t know he was alive and asks how she knows. She says his bodyguard called her. She says he was a rat back then and a rat now. Avery grabs her purse from her. He says she was the prize for him but thinks maybe he was just a mark to her. She says at first yes but then it all came flooding back. She says was it not the same for him. He says he loves her but doesn’t trust her. She says it wouldn’t be so bad for them to be together not trusting each other like everyone else in the world does. Avery says he knows her drive to avenge Grady’s death even when she thought it was him. He says he hopes when he’s her husband, she’d do the same for him. She asks him to join her in the shower but he says there’s work to be done. She asks if he’s going after his $10 million and he says it’s theirs. He says he’s going to make sure Boyd doesn’t breathe another day. She says she’ll do the same to Wynn and he says he’ll bring her Wynn’s head for a wedding present. Wynn waits and tries to bargain with Mike. He offers to drive sometimes and let him choose the TV channel. He asks what Mike wants. Mike listens to classical music and ignores him. Wynn keeps talking and Mike turns the radio up. Wynn threatens him and Mike punches him. He says Wynn was the closest thing to family he had and believed in him. He says he’s a rat and rats get exterminated. He tells him to quit calling him Mikey. Loretta finds Boon in her truck. He has her gun and says he’s there to keep her safe. He tells her he had a bunch of angry foster fathers growing up. He says he hears tales about all this money she supposedly has but says Avery has a lot more. He asks if she’s ever watched the History Channel. He says back then, marriages were about alliances. She says she has no idea what he’s talking about. Boon says she can tuck in with them. He says they can watch her back and she says she doesn’t need that, least of all him. He tells her she has fire in her belly and not to let it burn her brain. He talks like Boyd Crowder Jr. Raylan is at the mines with Tim and Willits asks if Ava could have gone into the mine on her own. Raylan spots a cabin up on the mountain. Earl and Carl talk to a guy in the cell wondering who narced them out. He says he thinks it was Katherine. Birch tells them they’re all moving to a new cell. He tells Earl and Carl they have a visitor. They freak when they see it’s Boon and Avery. Boon flashes his gun and Avery says he knows they were just pawns even though they say they’re soldiers. Avery says he sent them after the armored car while he kidnapped Katherine and extorted the money. Carl says he doesn’t believe it. Avery says he’ll get Carl out and he has to go kill Boyd. Carl doesn’t want to do it but Avery says if he fails or runs off, Boon will kill Earl. Raylan, Tim and some others creep up on the rescue station. They roll inside but no one is there. Tim says someone was there and Raylan says kids probably come in there but then they notice the heat. Tim says they see drag marks. Raylan says they’re not far or moving fast. He calls for choppers and dogs. Willits asks if he wants to ride along in a chopper and Raylan says definitely. Vasquez says the C.I. deal can end his career and Rachel’s. He wants Raylan but Art says he’s working the fugitive case. Vasquez asks if he promised him a cut then says Raylan banging Ava ruined a case against Boyd in the past. He says Raylan likes to shoot but didn’t shoot Boyd or Ava this time. Art sighs at Vasquez but he says they need to come to grips with the fact that Ava and Raylan are BF and GF and stole $10 million. Raylan takes a call from Art who says he has to come back to Lexington now. Art says he has to come back to the office now and asks about Art’s tone. He says Vasquez has raised a concern and Raylan asks if it’s an accusation. Art fills him in and Raylan says that’s horse shit. Raylan says they’re close and asks for one pass on the helicopter. Art says to get his ass back to Lexington right now. Raylan gets in his car and drives away cursing. Ava and Zachariah are in the woods hiding from the chopper. At the hospital, a cop named Stiles comes and tells Nelson that Raylan is there to talk to him and Nelson says to keep an eye on Boyd. Stiles lets Carl in a stairwell entrance. Stiles says to make it look good and Carl pistol whips him then puts the gun on Boyd and asks where the money is and tells him to stop lying. Boyd says he’s sorry and he made a bad decision. He cocks the gun and Boyd says he saved his life in the mine. Carl tells him that Avery has his brother and he has no choice. Boyd says to get him out and they’ll get the money and Earl. Boyd says they can change their luck and says he cares about he and Earl. He tells Carl $5 million. He tells Carl to go get the key to the cuffs. Nelson heads outside and doesn’t see Raylan. He pulls his gun and runs back inside. Boyd is in Stiles’ uniform and they wonder how to get him out. Carl asks how they can get him out and Boyd says it will be easy with all the chaos. Carl asks what chaos and Boyd shoots him in the heart and walks out shouting there’s a shooter on the floor. Everyone runs screaming. He walks down the stairs while Nelson comes in the other way. At the hospital, Raylan asks Tim where Nelson is and Tim asks why Raylan isn’t in Lexington. He says he had to reframe his priorities now Boyd is loose. Tim says he needs to go to Lexington. He sees Carl and Raylan says there is any version of this conversation that ends with him going to the office. Tim asks if Raylan is going to cut him in on the $10 million and Raylan stomps away. Boon comes and tells Avery that Carl is dead and Boyd is loose. Avery tells Boon he warned Carl and says a deal is a deal. He tells Boon to call the jail and get Earl released. Raylan shows up to the jail looking for Earl. Then Earl is brought out in cuffs and the deputy says he can’t just walk out with him. Raylan flashes his badge and says this says he can. Raylan says what irritates him is when a dirty cop gets defensive when he’s been caught at it. Raylan says he can see him doing the math but says his fellow cop is in the hospital with a brain bleed. The cop says again that Earl has been bonded out. Earl is slow on the uptake then says his brother is dead. Raylan offers to give the cop his teeth. Then he tells Earl to step away from the dirty cop and come with him nice and slow. Earl goes with Raylan. Katherine goes to the RV and asks for his gun until this mess is over. He hands it over. She lays it on the kitchen sink then tells Wynn that Avery wanted to give her his murderous head on a platter for their wedding. She says she thought she’d give him to Avery. He asks if she’ll put it in a big blue Tiffany box. He says he had to kill Simon Poole before he ratted him to Grady. She asks why kill Grady and he asks why she cares since she was sleeping with Avery. Katherine says Grady was her husband and partner. She says you protect and avenge them from people would betray them. She says she believes that firmly. She pulls a gun and asks if he wants front or back of the head. Mikey steps between them and says he would have to avenge him if she killed him. She shoots him and they struggle. Even though Mikey has been shot a few times he keeps grappling with her. He has her down on the table. Wynn screams Mikey’s name and Mikey crushes Katherine’s trachea. Mike falls on the floor and Wynn goes to him. Mike asks him to hold him and he does while the poor guy bleeds out. He pats his face and shushes him until he gurgles his last and dies. Duffy is uncuffed since Mikey tossed him the keys. He takes the phone from Mikey’s jacket and makes a call. He calls 911. He says he’s not sure where to start. He stares at Katherine’s bloody ring. Raylan comes to see Avery at the pizza place. Boon is there and Raylan says it’s a nice hat, then asks if he took it off the dude at the diner. Boon says that one smelled like patchouli and scared hipster. Raylan says the hat is nice and the only thing he likes about him. He tells Boon to get out of his way. Boon faces off and taps his gun. He says this is his favorite part and says you can hear a pin drop. Avery tells Boon to can it. Boon tells Raylan his balls are so blue now they’re purple. Raylan says he has Earl and says he can tell it to the judge and that will be enough to put Avery away for good. He tells him to leave off chasing the money or the lady he stole it. Avery says he’s feeling at home and is putting down roots with his lady friend and says they’re going to own this town. Raylan says his lady friend is dead as of a half hour ago. He says it went pretty badly in a motor coach owned by Wynn Duffy. He tells Avery all this is on him and says that should guide him as he contemplates his next move. He leaves. Raylan finds Earl hiding and asks if he’s trying to get him shot. Raylan opens the door and asks if he wants to testify against Avery. Earl says he’d rather wait and put a gun in Avery’s mouth later. Raylan says he’s a dumbass and now he can take him in for the same thing. Earl says do it if he’s going to. He says he’ll drop him off and the locals can pick him up. He says he can drop him off and put him in protective custody. He asks how testifying sounds now. Earl says Carl was his only brother and Raylan says to take his time. He sits on a bench near the car. Earl says he didn’t hear anything about the plan for Ava and Boyd and he says he remembers pigshit trucks and someone named Grubes. Ava and Zachariah made it to Grubes' cabin but he’s not answering. Zachariah kicks in the door. They smell something awful and then they see Grubes dead – looks like he’s been that way a while now. Ava screams "No!" Boyd lurks in the cop car and follows a red truck. Raylan lays his badge on the seat of his car and calls Art. He says he won’t be back until he has Boyd, Ava, the money or all three. Raylan says he has no choice and Art says he has 48 hours. Raylan asks who he’s sending after him. Art says everyone is out looking for Boyd, then says he’ll come for Raylan himself. Appearances First Appearances #Detective Willits - A detective working on the manhunt for Ava Crowder alongside the Marshals. #Deputy Stiles - A dirty cop paid off by Avery Markham who escorts Carl to the hospital in order for Carl to find out where Markham's cash is and then execute Boyd afterwards. Deaths #Carl Lennon - Shot to death by Boyd Crowder. #Katherine Hale - Windpipe crushed by Mike during a struggle. #Mike Cosmatopolis - Shot five times by Katherine Hale during a struggle. #Grubes - An associate of Ava Crowder who Ava and Zachariah Randolph are going to see for help to get out of the moonshine trail. Died off-screen from unknown causes. Production Cast Starring cast *Timothy Olyphant as Raylan Givens *Nick Searcy as Art Mullen *Jere Burns as Wynn Duffy *Joelle Carter as Ava Crowder *Jacob Pitts as Tim Gutterson *Erica Tazel as Rachel Brooks *and Walton Goggins as Boyd Crowder Guest stars *Mary Steenburgen as Katherine Hale *Kaitlyn Dever as Loretta McCready *Jeff Fahey as Zachariah Randolph *Rick Gomez as David Vasquez *Justin Welborn as Carl Lennon *Jonathan Tucker as Boon *Louis Herthum as Detective Willits *Jonathan Kowalsky as Mike Cosmatopolis *Ryan Dorsey as Earl Lennon *Mel Fair as Nelson Dunlop *Chad Todhunter as Deputy Stiles *and Sam Elliott as Avery Markham Co-starring *Josh Clark as Jailer *Otto Krause as Birch *Robert Mukes as Cell Mate *Robert Neary as Crosley *David Wells as Doctor Uncredited *Unknown as Grubes *Shea Whigham as Hagan Gallery S2.jpg External Links Category:Season 6 episodes